Percy Jackson and the Chaos Army
by NoodleNinja225
Summary: This is like any other Percy Jackson and Chaos story but with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I looked below me to see the camp below. My eyes landed on my cabin to the stable then the big house. My eyes finally landed on the beach. The place where I last saw them. Memories flew back to my mind as I rose far away from the place I called home.

FLASHBACK*

I just came back from a quest to retrieve Hephaestus' hammer. I was looking for Annabeth everywhere. Athena's cabin, the archery range, the lava wall, the infirmary, the beach and the arena. I tried everywhere I could think of until I heard a scream. Two screams to be exact.

I quickly ran across the camp and over the hill to where I heard the screams. I was surprised to see a boy and a girl trying to fight off two cyclops and the Minotaur. "Hey Beef Brain!" I yelled.

Before the Minotaur could turn to face me, I uncapped Riptide and slashed at his arm. One long strip of golden dust was pouring out of the monster.

The Minotaur yelled in frustration and charged at me. I quickly sidestepped to dodge his attack. While doing so I saw the camp help the boy and girl with the cyclopes. He charged again but this time I jumped, landed on his back and sliced off his head. When the blade cut through his head, he disintegrated into gold dust.

I turned my head to the boy and girl and grinned. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah we are alright and thanks for killing that monster."

"You're welcome."

Ever since that day, the boy and girl became one of my friends. We would joke around, talk, and challenged each other.

The boy is named Michael and is a son of Zeus. On the other hand the girl is named Stacy and is the daughter of Hades. The only thing they had in common was that they ran away from home and they are both 16 years old.

When they came to camp, they were great fighters and were almost as good as me. Since they were such a good fighter, I started slacking off which resulted my skills getting rusty.

A few weeks later while on patrol, Michael and I were goofing off when a shadow appeared and I went to Michael. I thought I was seeing things so I ignored it but ever since that day Michael was never the same.

Sometimes we would spar and he would win but I was still rusty. After I realized this I trained again but needed more protection. So one day I asked Hephaestus to make two bracelets. One for me

and one for Annabeth. My bracelet

would turn into a shield so I had protection and Annabeth's turned into any book she wanted because I literally find her reading a book every day. Needing to wait for 1 week, I just walked around.

On the second day of waiting, I heard Michael saying that I cheated on Annabeth and that I killed Nico's sister, Bianca.(How does he know about Bianca?)

One by one everyone left me. Every single day, little by little a piece of my real self got broken, never able to be repaired... Or so I thought.

On the day the bracelets were made, I quickly ran over to the Athena's cabin and knocked.(I did Hephaestus because Percy did a quest for him in the beginning.

30 Minutes Later*

30 minutes. That's how long it took Malcolm to opened the door. "What are you doing here, jerk."

I was about to answer when I realized what he just said. "Why are you calling me a jerk?" "You just broke up with Annabeth and you don't know why you're a jerk?" He yelled. Then he slammed the door in my face.

15 Minutes Later*

You know when you see something you don't like and you start to tear up little bit? Well that is what I experienced expected I didn't tear up. I cried.

After Malcolm slammed the door on me I went to search around camp for Annabeth. I was thinking where Annabeth might be when I heard chanting. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" I followed the noise all the way to the beach where I saw a crowd circled around two people making out.

At first I took no notice to it what so ever. Then I glanced to see who the happy couple was and my heart shattered into millions of pieces. Tears were running down my cheeks as I slowly turned away. It was Annabeth and my friend Michael. I quickly sprinted to my cabin not looking back and saw saw Poseidon in front of it.

"Perseus, I am disappointed in you. You attempted to steal my trident for yourself. I, Poseidon, here by disown Perseus Jackson." Poseidon yelled.

My body glowed purple and a blue orb came out of my body. All of a sudden my eyes turned purple, my tears turned golden and a force field was created around me which stopped the orb from going to Poseidon. The orb instead bounced on the force field and came back to me.

My eyes and tears changed back to their original colors except my eyes turned blue and not sea-green. Everyone around me stared in shock even Poseidon. I glared at everyone and stormed off.

I ran all the ways to the lake and looked at my reflection. Instead of seeing me, I saw a different person with stress and sadness. I dove into the water and swam to the underwater cave I went to to relax and train.

Five hours later I came back to the cabin and opened the door. Stacy for whatever reason was inside.

"Where are you doing" Stacy asked as I entered my cabin and started packing up. "I should be asking you the same question to you and I'm leaving" was all I said. Stacy eyes widen.

After that, she left and walked to the Hades cabin where I saw Nico welcome her in. I then got up and closed the door and went back to what I was doing.

I swiftly got my watch, bracelet, riptide and my now stuffed backpacked and and ran to my lake.

I slowly uncapped riptide and observed it. The blade has been through many adventures with me and I didn't want to leave it behind but it had to much memories. I turned the sword and slammed the blade into the ground." Only let me or the chosen one pick you up. I, Perseus unclaimed riptide... May a better hero pick you up" I muttered.

I then kept on walking until I was knees deep in the water

I then created a water bubble which slowly flew up in sky with me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

" " =Speech

' '=Thoughts

Percy's POV

I looked at the camp which looked like a brown dot from where I am. My plan was simple. Float to space. Find a black hole and die by going in it. (I don't know if this is true or not but water does not turn into ice in space right?)

Of course people might be thinking I'll die before I get to find a black hole because of the lack of air in space but that is when my water comes in. A normal human would drown in water but that is the complete opposite for me. In fact, I can breathe in water so I don't need air but just my water.

A day or so later, I finally found a black. I looked at it and dived in.

Chaos's POV

I looked into the Irish message showing me the Poseidon spawn. 'This kid was really smart. Using water to go to space. It was the first time something like this has ever happened. He has skills and the brains be his reincarnation. He has to be the one but only time will tell.'

Percy's POV

All I could feel was pain. It felt as if something was tearing me and stretching me apart.

I could see nothing. Everything was pitch black. When it started to get bright, I got confused.

'This isn't the underworld.' I looked and felt a around around to feel a mask on me and to see a man looking at me.

"Who are you, where am I, and can I just die in peace?" I bombarded the guy with questions.

"I am Chaos, ruler of the universe and blah blah blah blah. You are on planet Chaos and no you will not die right now at least not with me watching over you." Chaos then thrusted his hand at me and I blacked out.

When I woke up, eight people were around me. One of then was Chaos.

"Follow me." Said Chaos. I slowly got out of bed and as I did the people in cloaks backed away. I did as I was told and followed him out of the infirmary and into what I think was the meeting room.

"Ok, would you like to be the commander of my army and my adopted son? My eyes widened. Here was the creator of the universe asking if I would like to be his son as if it was a normal question.

I nodded "Ok, get ready then and lie on the ground please." Chaos commanded. I did as I was told.

Chaos held his hands out and created a large purple sphere the side of two of Zeus' fist put together. The ball then shaped into a spear he and plunged it in to my chest.

First I felt pain. So much unbelievable pain that I could have died from it. Right when I thought I reached my limit the pain stopped and it felt like I was getting renewed. When it was finished everyone gasped. I was confused until Chaos handed me a mirror. Though it was a fading already, you could see a slight purplish color in my eyes before it returned back to my beautiful blue eyes

"Well we might I well show our identities since he is the one from the prophecy." The boy in front of me said.

"My name is Alpha but my real name is Luke Castelleen. I'm the successor of Chronos" Luke said.

"My name is Shadow but my real name is Stacy. I'm the successor of Nyx" Stacy stated.

"My name is Sapphire but my real name is Bianca Di Anglo. I'm the successor of Erebus" Bianca said.

"My name is Forge but my real name is Charlie Beckendorf. I'm the successor of Ourea" Beckendorf said.

"My name is Beauty but my real name is Silena Beauregard. I'm the successor of Eros" Silena said.

"My name is Arrow but my real name is Michael Yew. I'm the successor of Thalassa" Michael said.

"My name is NightStar but I can't tell you my real name. I'm the successor of Ouranos and

co-commander." NightStar

said.

I couldn't believe it. I was seeing the walking dead.

"Well my name is... Omega...but all of you can call me–." I stated

"Don't say your identity because even in our army there are spies." Chaos yelled.

I felt confused because these were the only people here.

"Ok now that you all know each other go to bed and sleep for tomorrow's training." Chaos commanded. "Oh also Omega you are my successor." I nodded

I was sleeping with NightStar, Alpha slept with Shadow, Forge with Beauty, and Sapphire with Arrow.

When we got to mine and NightStar's room I saw the door was dark blue. When we entered, I saw the room was as if we were in space. When I looked at the ceiling, I could make out the Small and Big Dipper that was part of the Ursa Major, Capricorn, and the Huntress plus some more. (Yeah! I know my constellations. Take that world!)

"Soooo where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Go through that door and take a right. Once you do that, go to the end of the hall and take the bedroom to your left."NightStar told me.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?! No that's not all. Before that, go to the Amazon forest and find a tree. This tree has to be the oldest tree in the forest. Once you find it, there will be a griffin next to it. Give it exactly 2 pounds of raw beef and it will fly to space. It will then rocket down into a lake. Swim to the bottom of the lake and find the pendant. Rub the pendant for ten seconds while making a sandwich. Finally put the pendant in the sandwich and eat it. It will then teleport you to your room."NightStar stated.

I stared at her oblivious to her sarcasm. I didn't know what to do so I just followed the first way to my bedroom.

NightStar's POV

'Stupid male. Couldn't even tell I was being sarcastic'

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and laid on my bed. 'This will be the worst years of my life.'

If only I knew.

Beauty's POV

Nobody knew it except for Chaos but I check each room before I sleep.

First was Alpha's and Shadow's room. When I got inside I couldn't help but chuckle because Alpha's hand was on Shadow's face while her leg was on his legs.

When I got into Arrow's and Sapphire's room, I saw them sleeping far apart from each other.

Omega's and NightStar's room was the most boring room. When I got there I saw NightStar was not even close to Omega and was even looking in the other direction. Right then an idea popped into my mind. I quietly walked outside and to my room smiling. My most important mission was to make them a thing even if they don't look like they like each other.

A/N Nobody but Chaos know who Percy is.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

NightStar woke up like how she normally did every other normal day. Got out of bed, brushed her teeth, put on her normal fighting clothes, got her bow and hunting knives, and went to get breakfast.

Omega on the other hand was the complete opposite.

He woke up very late, brushed his teeth, tried to find some clothes, packed no weapons except for a shield, and tried looking for the dining room.

It took him so long that he bumped into NightStar, who was coming back from training.

"What are you doing here boy?" NightStar sneered.

"I was looking for the breakfast and couldn't find it" I scratched my head. "Nobody really showed me around soo..."

"Just follow me" She sighed.

Omega's POV

After talking to NightStar, we then went on a dangerous mission to go to the kitchen. She then left me so I could make my own food. I made myself some scrambled eggs.

When I finished I tried to find my way back to my bedroom when I bumped in Chaos.

"Oh just the person I was looking for. I need you to come with me for something but train first." Chaos stated.

I strolled through the hallways struggling to find the training room and when I finally found it, lunch had already passed and it was training time.

When I entered, I saw everyone else were all ready focused on training and didn't realize I entered . I started going to a dummy when Alpha started speaking.

"Why did Chaos choose Omega as the leader. I mean I don't want to be the leader but picking a new comer is not like Chaos." Luke inquired

After Luke noticed me in the room, they all shut up and began training. I was about to hack at a dummy with a camp Half-Blood sword when Zoë had a magnificent idea. What was the brilliant idea you may ask. Well her brilliant idea was throwing me into a training chamber that had really powerful robots that could rip me in to shreds.

Going in there was not fun. I almost died about 50 times and it took me 1 hour and 24 minutes to complete the task. Also I was rusty with a sword so it was really hard.

After training session was over, Chaos went over to me and healed me. He also gave me a armor necklace.

"It's time to go." He said.

He then started walking, me right behind. Right. Left. Left. Right. After another combination of twists and turns, we finally made it to a dead end.

"Omega, I want you to focus on the wall" Said Chaos

"Focus on the wall? How in the world do I do that?" I thought. Then I remembered I had new powers. "Maybe I have some kind of focus powers." I turned to the wall and looked straight at it focusing all my energy to my eyes.

All of a sudden, my eyes turned purple like before and my eyesight turned all blue. I saw signs on the walls in white.

You shall return to the planet of the gods.

You will fight a battle that is against your odds.

He and she will be sacrificed to find the trail.

But in the end they will be needed to prevail.

"I wonder what that means." I muttered silently but not silently enough because Chaos heard.

"That is the prophecy that is about you."Chaos told me

I mentally groaned because I was part of to many prophecies and I didn't like it. Before I could think about the prophecy more, I felt nauseous and hit the ground.

-:(LINE BREAK):\\-

I opened my eyes expecting to be in a bed but what I saw frightened me. There was no ground and I was floating as if I were in space. Everywhere there was colors. Not just plain old red or blue but turquoise and violet. All sorts of colors fill my sight until a wolf appeared and all the colors turned black and land appeared.

The wolf, who apparently was carrying something, came to me and dropped what she was holding. It was some kind of metal piece which had a tube like shape with two parentheses like shape coming out.

(It kinda looks like this)

I swiftly made a grab at the metal piece but it disappeared before I could grab it. The wolf seemed to be the controller of this place so that probably means that I would have to kill it to obtain the metal piece.

My reflexes kicked in and I reached for riptide until I remembered I didn't have it. Think Percy, Think.

I had black combat boots, a leather jacket, black jeans, a necklace, and a bracelet... My necklace and bracelet! I quickly reached for my necklace and pressed the button and armor appeared. Then I slapped my bracelet and my shield sprang out. All in all, I was ready to fight or as ready as I could have been.

I put my shield up and started charging the wolf at full speed, only going slower every second.

After charging the wolf several times, it finally summoned and dropped the metal piece.

Now that I could actually see it up close, I could see it was a sword's hilt.

I again made a grab for the hilt and this time I actually got.

Suddenly the wolf in front of me transformed in to a woman and said the name I didn't use anymore.

"Perseus Jackson"

A/n: This chapter is actually shorter than the original but is more better


	4. Sneak Peek

**Well I just got an idea. Every few chapters I will put a a sneak peak so here is the first one.**

"Now combine with the sword and throw it." She commanded

I look at the blade and threw it. When the sword landed, I had the sword in my hand except I was keeling down. Cool I thought but when I looked up, the wolf lady wasn't in front of me. Instead she was behind me.

"Now young one do you now see what is powerful about that blade you possess. When you threw it you thought it teleported to you but the exact opposite happened. You teleported to the sword." She stated.


	5. Chapter 4

So while I was writing this I read this amazing fan-fiction call A Returning Legend.  
A/n: Well I not actually reading this anymore but still check it out.

"Perseus Jackson." shouted the wolf-now woman. Even though the area was not enclosed, the sound still bounced around.

"Or should I say Oseus?" Questioned the wolf.(instead of saying Perseus, replace the 'per' with 'oh' and there is the name.

Wait what? Oseus? It sounds like I heard it before...

"Wait... How do you know that name?! Shouted Omega. "That name, how do you know it!?

"I know it because half of my soul is in you." She said calmly.

"Wait what! That would mean you would know my every thought!" I panicked.

"Yep"

"Get out of me" I said while banging my head on my shield.

Then I remembered the hilt I had in my hand.

"If you know what think then I know what you know, right?" I asked.

She just shook her head.

I was really angry right then. I had a hilt of a sword, and wolf/woman in my head who knows my thoughts.

Slowly I calm myself and asked, "Can you please tell me why you brought me a hilt of a sword?"

She then nodded her and and told me to twist the hilt and I did.

Surprise smacked me as the blade of the sword appeared.

"Now combine with the sword and throw it." She commanded

I looked at the blade. Observed it, felt it, became one with it, and threw it. When the sword landed, I had the sword in my hand except I was keeling down. Cool I thought but when I looked up the wolf lady wasn't in front of me. Instead she was behind me.

"Now young one do you now see what is powerful about that blade you possess. When you threw it you thought it teleported to you but the exact opposite happened. You teleported to the sword." She stated.

I know that people want to know what happens next and stuff but i think I will save it for later... I'm evil.  
Chaos' POV

"That is the prophecy that is about you." I told Omega.

I chuckled softly as I heard him groaning. "You are the-" I started but got interrupted when Omega fell to the ground. I focused my eyesight and saw a purple bean of light going from the room where Stunova was to Omega.

I shook my head thinking why I was stupid enough to doubt Omega.

I picked up Omega, walked 13 minutes to his room and set him down on the bed. I then went looking for Zoë who was in the lounge room reading.  
(Zoë is reading and Percy has a bracelet that can turn into any book and he didn't give it to Annabeth. Let that sink in. Also just saying 10 days in the Chaos planet=10 days on Earth so no difference.)

"Zoë I need you to go take care of Omega." "Why did something happen to him?" "No Stunova is just in his head." I said calmly. "What! Stunova chose him." She nearly screamed. "Yeah. I picked him for a reason and if you knew him, you would choose him too. Now Omega is in your room." I told her and she jogged back to her room while muttering something about newcomers.

NightStar's POV

"How does a newcomer already has Stunova's eye." I thought. "I have trained so hard to catch her eye but she went to Omega instead."

When I came to our room, I saw Omega laying on the whole entire bed so no one could sleep on it. I dragged a bean bag chair (sorry don't know what it's called) and watched over my new roommate. I waited and waited and waited for him to wake but he didn't. How much I wanted to take a peak under that mask but I didn't.

Right when I was ready to leave for dinner, a golden light shimmered around Omega's wrists where two other bracelet were. Little by little, tiny dust of gold took up the space of the light and made a celestial gold bracelet. Right when I thought it stopped, a watch like electronic appeared on Omega's right bracelet.

After a few more moments, Omega woke up. "Good morning sleepy head."(Wait is it good morning or good night... Please actually tell because I don't know) I told him. "What are those things on your wrists?"

"I'll tell you later." He replied and jogged away but seemed a little slower.

My brain went from surprised to angry. Here I was taking care of Omega and he didn't even say thank you. "When I see him again I will kill him. I'll kill him inside out." I thought before I took out my book and started reading.

Omega's/Oseus' POV

"Today I have called you all here for a change in a name... My name to be exact." I stated "From this day and onward, I shall be called Oseus and only a few will be privileged to call me Omis and very few will have the knowledge of my identity. That is all."

Many people had a questioned look ob their face but in the back of Oseus' head, a creature known as Stunova knew why.


	6. Chapter 5

Once I was done with my speech, I left for some training. As I walked, I felt a lot slower like I was carrying a whole computer on both hands and that was when I realized it was my celestial bronze bracelets. I looked at my right bracelet and saw a Apple Watch like electronic on it. I pressed a button on it and a hologram of my swords appeared. Strange...

I soon came to the training room which everyone was in like Josh, Tom, Zoë , Luke and other were training. (You guys didn't think that only Percy, Zoë , Luke, Charlie, Selina, Stacy, and Bianca were the only Chaos Army people, did you?) I looked at my watch thing and tried figure out what it was called. "It's called the Holographic Watch but people call it the Holowatch." Stunova told me.

"How does it work?" I questioned

"First tap the screen to turn it on and off. Second press the bottom left button to turn on the holograms and then just swipe like through the holograms to turn to a different sword. Once you have one press the bottom right button to select it and ta-da you have your sword. Also before I go, the top right is to make the Holowatch invisible and the left is to make it into a watch." She explained.

I quickly taped the Holowatch once to turn it off then tap again to turn it on I then did everything Stunova said and finally went to the sword holograms.

I only had one sword which was and the new sword called the Phantom Blade. I swiftly switched to the Phantom Blade and selected it. Out of nowhere, the sword appeared in my hand. "Sweet"

Zoë, Luke, and Stacy looked at me weirdly but I ignored it and started training. Of course my sword skill have gotten better since I was at camp but I was still rusty and almost everyone in the building could be me... Or do I thought.

"Hey Oseus , can you fight me? I want to see how good you are with your sword." Luke asked me.

Oh no. Just what I did not want. A fight with a great swordsman."Oh ok sure." I replied and we got into battle position.

We face each other both analyzing each others stances then he sprinted at me but instead of slashing at me, he slid right under me and was now behind me. I quickly three my sword up and teleported.

Everyone stared at me in shock even Luke so I used this as a advantage. I quickly threw my sword again right over his shoulder and teleported. Now behind my target, I slashed wildly at Luke and thought I won but I did not. Luke had all ready turned around and met my attack.

I started to jump back but the bracelets on my hands made it so I could not jump high and far so Luke charged at me, making me fall on the ground. Before I could get up, a sword was at my throat so if I moved even slightly I would cut my throat. "No." I thought. "I can't afford to look weak."

I looked at my sword that was inches away from my hand. An idea popped into my mind so I closed my eyes and concentrated on my sword.

After a few seconds I felt the sword on my neck gone and when I opened my eyes I was where my sword was. (If you were wondering, Silverblade or Justin had this power but could only teleport by throwing the sword not when it was on the ground.)

I slashed again but Luke parried and disarmed me. I looked at my blade flying up and teleported. I quickly slapped my shield bracelet expecting a shield to appear but instead a thick Greek mythology text book appeared. "Oops wrong bracelet." Then an idea came to my mind. Heavy text book + heavy enchanted bracelet = very heavy text book.

I quickly used the text book as a hammer and slammed it on Luke's head which caused him to pass out and created a cracked marble floor.

Everyone starred at me in awe but I just picked up Luke's body and carried it to the infirmary which took me forever to find. I then went to my room and sat on the bed.

I tried to not pass out but my head was spinning and my arms could barely move. Before I passed out I heard a few words from Stunova."You have passed your first test."

-/:Line Break:\\-

In my dream I saw two people both boys but that was all I could see. The boy to the left pulled out two blades out of nowhere while the other boy put out both hands and in each hand, going in circles were fire, water, ground, wind, light, and shadows. I saw them flash and all of a sudden their clothes changed.

The left one had a white glow around him and fangs grew, his nails got longer and small wolf and  
ears formed on top of his head. On the other hand, the right one glowed the colors of red, blue, brown, gray, yellow, and black. His skin got a scale texture, his nails got a little longer and a helmet that looked like a dragon's head appeared.

Soon their bodies' got larger until the first one actually had white fur grew two legs so it walked with four legs. The other one got larger too and had real scales but still walked like a human but with wings.

I tried to walk up to them but found my body stuck to the ground as if someone super glued my shoes to the ground.

The dream started to fade until I was back in bed awake.(I know that this part was kinda sloppy but I will fix it later. Also I guess you can call this a sneak peak of farther in this book and the next book.)

I walked to the kitchen to find nobody there. I then walked to the meeting room and found every single person there.

"Oh Oseus, we were just about to get you." Chaos stated. "To we are giving you your first mission which is to defeat Anyop's team of thieves on planet Zatock but bring back Anyop."

I nodded and started to walk away but Chaos yelled at me to catch. I turned around to see a electric dark blue guitar coming at me. I caught it and gave Chaos a questioning look. He shrugged. "You get bored in the spaceship easily."  
"Am I supposed to like play a song or.."  
"Of course not" Chaos chuckled. " connect the guitar to the game and try to play with a guitar. Oh and also NightStar is going to help you."

I nodded and jogged to my room and to pack up.

*stretches fingers* Finally done. You might think that I'm over exaggerating but typing on you computer for 30 minutes is not fun and if you don't believe then that's ok.  
A/n: Now that I read this Author's Notes, I just cringe.


	7. Important Author's Note

Ok I know. Stop with the author's notes. I will stop... I'll stop when it's the end of the fanfiction. Ok back to what I was supposed to taking about.

 **Please what ever you guys do, DO NOT copy my ideas. Many of my ideas are cool like the teleporting thing or the Holowatch but please don't copy me unless you have permission from me. I'll admit many of these ideas were not mine like the chaos part and the team but please don't copy me.**


	8. Chapter 6

**[I'm proud of myself. This is 2000 usually I write 1000. Before we start, I would like to say sorry for not posting. I really have no excuse for this one except I was lazy and wasn't in the mood. So sorry. Without further ado, let's get this started. (Is that how you write it. Without further ado?)]**

 **NightStar's POV**

I watched as Oseus left to pack up."Chaos, why am I coming with Oseus " I asked as I glanced at him.

"Oseus is special... And is a important warrior in battle."Chaos replied. "Even though this is a rank C mission. If we were to lose him, we would be in a big problem. He might look like a fun and easy going guy but put him in the battlefield and he's a killing machine."

"Chaos, why did Stunova choose him?" Questioned Alpha. "Also, why does it feel like someone other then Stunova is also in his mind?"

"Like I just said Oseus is a killing machine on the battlefield but also loyal and caring. For the other question it's because there is two beings in his mind." Answered Chaos. "Oh also NightStar, you should pack up and bring some water, ice and some fire resistant armor. You're going to be at a hot area."

I nodded and ran to my room and started to pack up. I took Nightslayer, my bow with me along with a quiver of arrows. I also took some hunting knives. I got two canteens of nectar and a bag full of ambrosia plus some frozen solid water bottles. I got my amour necklace and but it on. All in all, I was ready. **(Does anyone know where else I used the "Nightslayer" name in.)**

I went down the hall to Oseus room to find him still packing. He was turned at a angle so he couldn't see me so he didn't notice I was also in the room. I saw that he was stuffing a snicker bar in his pocket.

I tapped him and what happened next was shocking. When I tapped him, his hand quickly went to his right golden bracelet and all of a sudden, a sword was at my throat. I observed the sword and recognized it was the same sword he used against Luke.

When he realized it was me he swiftly lowered his sword in embarrassment.

"Uh sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just was um on guard."

"How did that sword appear in your hands." I asked completely ignoring his apology.

He looked like he was about to answer when he suddenly stop and said he would tell me later. I nodded ok and went to his bag and looked inside.

In his bag was water, 1 fluid ounce of nectar, 2 pieces of ambrosia, and some extra clothes. I kept looking but no weapons were to be seen. Strange. **(I almost wrote ounces instead of fluid ounces. I knew if I wrote ounces, someone would correct me saying something along the lines of "ounces are pounds, idiot. It's supposed to be fluid ounces." Or something like that.**

"Where are your weapons?" I questioned. "How will you go on this quest with no weapons?

"Don't worry. I have my weapon with me."

I nodded and walked out of his room. He also got out with his blue guitar and we both walked to the the spaceship in complete uncomfortable silence.

When we got to the space ship, I walked in but Oseus was stopped by Chaos. "Good." I thought. "I have some time to read.

I went to the library and started to read.

 **Oseus' POV**

I was about to board the ship when chaos stopped me. "Every member of the army has one so here is your personal phone." Chaos told me as he presented me with my phone. "It's called the CPhone 6c. I made this phone myself so it of course was named after me."

I thanked Chaos and jogged into the ship.

Once inside, I was amazed. It was so beautiful that it would rival the throne room on Olympus. I walked around the space ship trying to memorize the rooms and routes to places.

After walking around a bit, I found the library which NightStar was in."Oh hi." I greeted her.

"What do you want." She sighed in annoyance.

"I found the library, saw you reading and thought you might want to have this bracelet."

"I don't need a stupid bracelet." She told me.

"This bracelet is special. It can turn into any book you want and it was my gift. I would use it but unfortunately I have dyslexia."

"What do you mean it was a gift?" She asked.

"Well I got the bracelet for my girlfriend."

"If it's for your girlfriend then why are you giving it to me?" NightStar yelled at me.

"I didn't give to her because she broke up with me." I said in a icy tone. "The day I was going to give it to her, she broke up with me.

NightStar looked at me with sorrow. "Well I guess I'll take it but only because I like to read books."

She then told me to leave. I walked out and strolled to the game room. There I connected my guitar to the Xbox one and started playing using a guitar as a controller. **(You can really actually do this.)**

When I was finally tired, I went to the room which said commander's room and slept like a log. Of course I wouldn't be a demigod if I didn't have dreams.

In my dream, I was in a volcano. Even though it was a dream, I could feel the heat. The heat was painfully hot and I had to take off my dream cloak to decrease the heat. My body started walking up the volcano and in two a hole behind the volcano. I stood there for awhile waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, talking people started coming until I could hear what they were saying. "Boss it's almost ready. All we need is a human sacrifice."

"Get the prisoner." Said the guy who was supposedly the boss or Anyop.

The man quickly went back into the tunnel and came back with a girl in dirty ragged clothes. "This daughter of Hephaestus should do it after all she is a fire wielder."

My eyes blazed at the thought of them sacrificing the poor girl. "I feel like someone is watching us." The boss said, looking strait at me.

My eyes widen. "Could he sense me even when I'm dreaming."

The boss took out a silver blade and swung in my direction. Before the blade touched me, I woke up. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. I sat on my bed for awhile thinking about my dream before I looked at the phone that Chaos gave me. I turned it on and realized it looked just like a normal iPhone. I looked at the apps and found the normal apps like Contacts, IBooks, Phone, App Store, and much more. The only apps that looked out of place were Ship and Tales of Ray. **( Tales of Ray is a real game if you search it up on the apps store.)** I clicked on the Ship app and it brought me to a 3D controls and I could also look around. Soon, turned it off, slipped it into my pocket, and headed to the kitchen and started making food. "You're up early."

I almost cut NightStar's head off for the second time but I forgot to summon my sword so I was just in a weird looking pose. "Couldn't sleep." I yawned, embarrassed of myself.

I cooked a second dish of scrambled eggs for NightStar and started eating. Halfway through my breakfast, the ship suddenly lurch forward.

"What the Hades was that?" I yelled.

"We arrived at our destination." Answered NightStar.

We both walked out to find ourselves at the bottom of a volcano. The heat hit us hard making us a sweaty and sticky. I swiftly took off my cloaks leaving only my mask to protect my identity. I looked around to see NightStar had done the same too. We treaded the reddish brown ground until I said something. "Let's climb to the top."

We both ran to the top of the volcano and looked around. My eyes landed on the hole of the volcano. "Umm... Is there not supposed to be lava in this volcano?"

NightStar also looked was also confused.

I looked around again a realized it was the same volcano from my dream. I started jogging to the back of the volcano, not remembering about NightStar. Fortunately, she followed me so I didn't need to go back to get her.

We kept on jogging, NightStar beside me. We finally got to the giant cave to find Anyop chanting in a weird language. He was on a rock surrounded by lava and well other rocks. In the corner of my eye, I saw the same girl from my dream in a iron cage above him. The rocks and lava around him started glowing and floating.

We kept on walking until my stomach growled. Opps. Anyop stopped chanting and looked at our direction. All the lava and rocks fell back to the ground. You could tell he was angry by the look on his face. He made hand motions and all of a sudden guards came through the hallway fully equipped with a sword, shield, and armor. Anyop then started chanting again.

"Stupid boy!" NightStar shouted.

"Sorry."

She just sighed. We both looked back at the guards and charged.

I touched my watch and summoned my sword while NightStar took out her bow.

I threw my sword behind the guard spun around and stabbed behind. Lucky for him my sword bounced. I kept slashing, teleporting, and slashing but it did no good.

I then went for a more tactical move which was striking in the nicks of his armor. It still didn't work. I glanced at NightStar to see her backed up to the wall and surrounded by 2 guards.

"Perseus. Teleport to her, touch her shoulder, and teleport out." Stunova commanded in my mind.

I quickly teleported to her, touched her shoulder and teleported out. The two guy ran toward with their swords out, got lava on their swords and shot the lava at our face. The lava hit our mask and I quickly took off my mask, not thinking of the consequences. I looked over a NightStar to see she had done the same.

"Zoë?"

"Perseus?"

"What happened to your eyes?" Zoë questioned. "They used to be sea green but now they're blue.

"I really don't know how it happened. All I know is I won't be having Sea gr-" I replied before getting interrupted.

The guards threw lava at us again and I quickly threw my sword and teleported. Unfortunately, Zoe didn't dodge it fast enough so it hit the legs of her armor. She swiftly threw it off while a plan was forming in my head.

If my plan worked correctly then we would be able to defeat them. I ran toward the lava and scooped some with my sword. I then threw lava at their chest plate which they took off. I teleported to them and jabbed at their chest knocking them out. Zoe had caught on to my idea and started dipping her arrows in the lava, of course only the arrowhead and not the whole thing, and shooting at the guards. Every few seconds you could hear the sound of Zoë pulling back on the string and release it. All the guards were ether dead or knocked out.

We sprinted at the leader but were two late. He had almost finished his chanting. "Oh mighty Ifrit, rise!"

All of a sudden, the cage the girl was in exploded. She was still floating, rocks encasing her. It formed the shape of a woman with small holes for eyes long rocks for legs and arms. Basically every body part you could think of. Lava floated around the rocks and soon sunk into the cracks. The cracks glowed, eyes red, and whole body emitting heat. Anyop threw a red sphere into the mouth of the rock beast and stepped back. Ifrit, the beast, started glowing red and it was getting hotter and hotter. It then released everything which caused an explosion. We were all throw back, Anyop knocked out.

"Get him and head to the ship!" I shouted at Zoë.

"I can't leave without you. You're our commander."She shouted back. I growled in a annoyance.

I looked back at the volcano to see the top gone with only rocks in the lava. Ifrit was now encased in flames becoming a human torch.

I reached for my pen only to feel my phone.

"Oseus, you have to fake your death." Stunova Randomly shouted in my head. "Control the ship using the Ship app and save your friend but defeat Ifrit and die."

I took out my phone and went to the ship app. I started controlling the ship to the volcano.

"How the Hades do I know how to control this thing." I screamed while dodging an attack from Ifrit.

"It's for the plot's convenience."

"What?" I inquired

"Nothing."

I dodge another attack and finally the ship was here. The door opened and I quickly threw Zoë and a unconscious Anyop in. I put the ship on auto pilot and put the coordinates for planet Chaos. How I knew the coordinates I don't know. Probably for the plot's convenience.

I started to turn but Ifrit hit me and I flew back, hitting a wall and breaking my back. I looked down to see my chest burnt. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the snicker bar

"Hey Ifrit." I croaked, spitting out blood. "You aren't you when you're hungry."

I handed her the bar and she took it. She ate it whole seeing that nothing could go wrong by eating chocolate.

I waited and it exploded. Water was covering the monster freezing the mouth open.

 **Flash Back**

 _I stayed behind a little once Chaos told me to leave. "Oh also NightStar, you should pack up and bring some water, ice and some fire resistant armor. You're going to be at a hot area."_

 _"Ok" I thought. "Might as well make water gernades."_

 _I went to the armory which I knew where it was for the plot's convenience. I got a gernade sprinted back to my room and started tinkering with it. I somehow got water in it and brought out a snicker bar. Oh how much I wanted to eat it but I didn't. I stuffed the gernade into it and brought it with me. I also iced it so it didn't melt._

 **Flash back end** I slowly limped towards her and reached inside her mouth and pulled out the red orb. I limped to the lava and threw the orb in. I sat down covering my wounds with nectar and eating ambrosia. Out of the blue, a rock was chucked at my and I fell into the lava. My vision started to darken but I still heard the words.

"You have passed."

 **Zoe's POV**

When the ship landed on the planet, I saw the team grinning expecting both the co-commander and the commander to both come back. The doors to the ship opened showing me with half of my mask on and the other half gone.

"Zoë?" They all shouted.

"What happened dear." Chaos spoke.

"I I I couldn't do it." I stuttered. I I It was a A rank mission.

"Zoë! Where is the commander!" Luke yelled.

"He He sacrificed himself for me." I sobbed. "Our commander is died."

 **Sorry for the delay and stuff. Really sorry. A update should had gone up a few minutes before this so it should explain why there hasn't been an update for so long. Also, don't mind this** ️Fiecono


	9. Sneak Peek II

**Percy's POV**

I turned on my phone and went to my songs list and one.

 _Italics_ = song

 _The town where I used to live_  
At the semi-basement of the villa  
 _My four family members lived there well_  
 _Under the washroom's door_  
 _There was a hole which was made by a mouse_  
 _My father couldn't sleep well_  
 _No problem_  
 _Because I didn't know anything_

 _I still can remember that time clearly_  
 _I was young and there was nothing to be afraid of_  
 _But one thing that made me surprised_  
 _Dinosaur_

 _A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2_

 _I woke up screaming_  
 _Four family members woke up together_  
 _Warm bedclothes, I kicked the blanket_

 _My mom hugged me_  
 _I couldn't hide my tears_  
 _She told me watch TV and calm down_  
 _Twinkle twinkle, the dark room is twinkling_

 _I still can remember that dream clearly_  
 _I was young and there was nothing to be afraid of_  
 _But one thing that made me surprised_  
 _Dinosaur_

 _A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2_

 _It broke the windows of my house_  
 _And roared to my family_  
 _If I can meet you again_  
 _I'll roar louder than you_  
 _Dinosaur_

 _A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2_

 **Of course I didn't write the song but I want my readers to try and find the song.**

"Omis!" Shouted Fiecono. "Come back and train this instant!"

I sighed. Just one more year until release. I glowed white and in a instant I was right next to the fire lion. Here comes a year of training.


	10. Chapter 7

Third Person

In the throne room of Olympus, twelve Olympian gods and were arguing. 2 gods stayed quiet. It was a winter solstice so there was a meeting except it wasn't. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about stirring children. (Did I spell stirring and used it right?) Aphrodite and Artemis was fighting about love. Artemis, thinking it as a distraction and all men were dirty pigs while Aphrodite was saying otherwise.

Athena and Ares were fighting over who was the best war god since Athena was a good fighter and planner and Ares was a great swordsman.

All the gods were fighting until a swirling portal appears and a man stepped out. "Who dares interrupt a council meeting!"Shouted Zeus. While talking out his Master Bolt.(Really wanted to put thundered but it was lame so...)

"That was an council meeting?" The mysterious guy snorted. "All I saw was 12 little kid arguing about stupid things."

Zeus ignored what he said an preceded to aim his giant metal rod.

Zeus finally threw the bolt at the man but he simply held out is hand and a portal appears. The pure rod of lightning went straight into it and came out of the other portal which was behind him. A thundering boom was heard in Olympus and all the nymphs and minor gods just thought it was the gods killing a demigod or something.

When all the smoke cleared, all the gods gasped. The fabulous white quart of the wall was now black with smoke and the mysterious man stood in the exact same spot, not even moving an inch.

"Who who are you?" Athena Stuttered out.

"And I thought you were the goddess of wisdom." Says Chaos. "Are you trying to disgrace your titles?"

"N no sir."

"To answer your question, I am Chaos and am here to tell you horrible news." All the gods' eyes widen.

"What is the bad news, lord Chaos?" Zeus asks as they all stumbled around, getting in a bowing position.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me." Chaos says. "Oh yes there is a threat which is right now unknown. I will be sending my army to help protect and train your children and hunters."

He then created a portal to his planet. "They will arrive at sunset." Chaos walked into the portal leaving a blacken quarts and some confused gods.

Oseus' POV

I woke up and a hot area. I couldn't see but I knew I was still in the volcano.

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I looked around me. I was in what looked like a hospital except there was only one bed which I occupied.

I closed my eyes, remembering what had happened. I remembered giving Ifrit the chocolate. I also recall falling into the lava. I looked down at my clothes which were in tatters. I definitely need new ones.

I lifted my watch hand and realized it was much lighter. I reached for my wrist and felt nothing there.

"It broke in the fight."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I looked to the left where I saw a familiar woman in a silver dress. Next to her was a guy in a red suit. I realized it was Stunova.

"What happened... One second I was resting, the next I was drowning in lava."

"We had to get started in your training so what better way is there then to fake your death." Stunova said.

"Umm why couldn't we just tell them that I am just training?"

"Well if we do that then the spy will tell their master and he will attack you instead." The man said in a deep rough voice.

"We know you have tons of questions but let's eat first." She said.

They told me to follow them and we went outside the room through the door I didn't see before.

When we got there Stunova started cooking instant ramen.

"So we know that since the bracelet is broken then you can't summon your swords so let's start on that right now." The guy said. "Before we start, my name is Fiecono."

"Ok Fiecono, what's step one."

"Well first you need to know the look of all of your swords which you only have one." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the phantom blade's look.

"Hold out your hand as if you have your sword." I did as I was told.

"Now concentrate on forming your sword, pretend that you can feel it." Fiecono commanded.

Purple lights/dust formed in my hand creating the shape of the sword. The glowing dust became solid from the bottom to up. Right when it came to the blade of the sword it exploded. I was thrown onto the ground, sweating like crazy. I looked at my hand and saw it was burnt and I could see raw skin. I breathed heavily. In and out. In and out.

"Well that's a bummer. You were close but not close enough." Fiecono said.

Soon Stunova came with the ramen. I gobbled it up realizing how hungry I have been, not leaving any surviving noodles.

"Go get take a nap. We'll wake you up when it's time for you to start training." Stunova told me.

I slowly made my way to a near by couch and collapse.

Zoë's POV

"So you're telling me that he threw you in with Anyop!?" Luke yelled. I nodded

"We have to go back for him! He might still be alive." He yelled.

Chaos stopped him. "We all want to see our young commander but I can't sense him and I can tell that there are a lot of enemies over there."

Luke looked sad and made me guilty that I couldn't save Perseus.

"Zoë when you came back, your mask was gone so was Oseus' mask gone?" I nodded.

"Tell us, who was he." I knew I couldn't tell the truth. I felt as if something bad could happen if I told them so I lied

"I don't really know. He had light blue eyes and dark black hair."

They all looked down. Sad. Mad.

"Go get some rest. You all are going to Earth on a very important mission. I'm giving the files to Zoë." With that, we went to bed. All my thought were about how I could've saved Perseus from death.

Third Person POV

(Yep here comes the super cliché part)

Annabeth didn't mean to make him run away. All Amnabeth wanted was a little more love from him.

After Michael was possessed by a eidolon, they started dating and Annabeth started cheating on Percy. She always meant to break up with him soon but I just didn't know when. She guess she was right. A son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena don't well.

Percy's POV

I woke up again in a dark place, the kitchen. I couldn't see so I waited for my eyes to adjust. I could now see a little better when a idea popped in my head.

I held out made hand and concentrated. Purple glowing dust appeared letting me see better. I held it out until I realized a problem. I didn't know how to keep it from solidifying. The same happened. Big boom boom. Black fingers. Skin gone.

I heard laughter in their other side of the room. I looked over and there were Stunova and Fiecono.

When they finally stopped, Fiecono threw me a black leather jacket with some white stripes which also had a belt, some gloves, a black t-shirt, and black pants.

"It's time to get training!" Fiecono yelled.

12 days later

"Now that you can finally summon your sword, we need to get you to teleport." Stunova started. "First connect with your sword. Combined with it. Pretend that it is one with you." I did what I was told.

"Now throw it." I did but all it did was get stuck in the dummies chest. I did this for countless hours. Rinse and repeat.

My rage has finally reached its limit and about to blow. I summoned all my swords which swirled around me. (New way of summoning his swords! Oh also they gave him swords.) I thrusted my hand forward and one sword went to one dummy and I teleported. I grabbed a random sword and slashed wildly. I did that for all of them before I was tired.

"How did I do?" I muttered before walking away with my phone out.

I turned on my phone and went to my songs list and played one.

Italics = song

The town where I used to live

At the semi-basement of the villa

My four family members lived there well

Under the washroom's door

There was a hole which was made by a mouse

My father couldn't sleep well

No problem

Because I didn't know anything

I still can remember that time clearly

I was young and there was nothing to be afraid of

But one thing that made me surprised

Dinosaur

A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2

I woke up screaming

Four family members woke up together

Warm bedclothes, I kicked the blanket

My mom hugged me

I couldn't hide my tears

She told me watch TV and calm down

Twinkle twinkle, the dark room is twinkling

I still can remember that dream clearly

I was young and there was nothing to be afraid of

But one thing that made me surprised

Dinosaur

A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2

It broke the windows of my house

And roared to my family

If I can meet you again

I'll roar louder than you

Dinosaur

A dinosaur which came to me in my dream when I was young x 2

I'm still waiting!

"Omis!" Shouted Fiecono. "Come back and train this instant!"

I sighed. Just one more year until release. I threw my sword and teleported, finally happy that I could do it. Here comes a year of training.

It was supposed to be I glowed white and I was in front of him and stuff but Percy didn't learn that yet so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed

~Krineko


End file.
